Dreaming of You
by Tiffy
Summary: Cloud is not the only one having a hard time dealing with the after math of Sephiroth...[chapter 2 now up]
1. Your Bloody Little Nightmare

1 Dreaming of You  
  
Chapter 1: Paranoia  
  
By: Tiffy  
  
  
  
Her darkened silhouette stood silent and deathly still against the pale lighting of streetlights and the crescent moon that hung by a thread in the sky. Decaying wood held her body weight above the busy street that hustled yards below her. The balcony was a mahogany color that bled its light from the small droplets of water that gathered from the night's rainfall.  
  
She stood still, her body stiff as to not make an appearance to the being that danced in his dreams before her. Her fingers were beginning to tingle from the crisp air that constantly was biting away at the flames of warm blood that tried to circulate through her muscles. A chill ran up the back off her spine leading to her scalp making her hair feel as if it were tightening to the point the her flesh would simply tear off.  
  
"Cloud," her lips formed the name in a tight smirk. The wind carried her words off into oblivion making her voice seem ghostly. She felt herself tremble again in the cold. Her tank top seemed to cling tighter to her body in the cold, but the real solution was the fact that it was drenched from the rainfall. Any exposing flesh on her body seemed to shimmer a rainbow of white in the moonlight giving her a ghastly look.  
  
What am I doing? Voices in her head began to contemplate the situation and her conscious told her the immediate danger of the situation. This isn't you Tifa…sneaking into a man's apartment to simply tell him that you love him. What if he refuses? I'll be thrown out into the streets. Yeah, that's a pleasant experience…  
  
Tifa Lockheart gave a sigh as her eyes pierced through the glass crystal of the door that was in front of her. The room was dark with no light emitting from anywhere. Shades of blue bounced off every object that was reaching for the moon's light, while every corner was damned to the shadows of pure darkness. Although any object seemed strangely distorted to the human eye, there was one that still managed to lure her attention from any other.  
  
In front of her lay the perfect being. She stalked his beautiful body that lay with the sheets exposing his bare chest that grew no hair and was rather smooth and looked soft to the touch. His ribs were visible with every breath he drew in, but would then disappear as he relaxed and his lungs rid the toxic air. Every part of his body seemed to be perfect in one way or another. Even his breathing seemed to hypnotize her.  
  
How is it possible for such a creation to be made? Other than two people simply coming together and making a child. But…how could they make a being like this? No, there's something about him. Something…something that isn't natural. No person could be naturally made to be this perfect. Her thoughts continued to plague her mind, almost to the point of insanity. The breaking point was nearing her emotions, but she promised not to show any sign of weakness.  
  
A shell hardened around her body and soul, leaving a psychotic grin across her face. Her eyes squinted to small slits as she began to lose complete control of her movements and body. Everything around her spun in all directions colors swirling with each other to make fast movements that weren't ever humanly possible. Her head pounded, but she pursued forward, a bloody hand touched and stained the crystal in front of her.  
  
She ran her hand down the door until it stopped abruptly on the handle. A print was left behind, the gore of her fluid staining it a deep red that could only be made by fresh blood. Fatigue had begun to torture her body, making even the small task of sliding the door to the side a chore. Using both her scarred hands, she gave a pull and then a push to release the door from its lock and let it slide to its freedom.  
  
A breeze washed in over the room, making the once still room shiver with the wind. Tifa stood again, a waiting for the being to awake, but reluctantly he only gave a small tremble from the wind. Relief swelled through her, but it was not enough to take away the pounding pain that infiltrated both her wrists. The pain had finally grown to the point where she had to drop the knife that she held loosely in her hand. A clang echoed for a moment before the knife finally settled peacefully at her feet.  
  
Her steps were heavy, yet still not enough to rouse the sleeping form. She took a position next to him, near the head of his bed and her blank eyes looked down at his resting body. With the little energy she had left, she took her hand and gently pushed a stray strand of his angelic hair away from intruding in on the perplexity of his face.  
  
"You should be sleeping my lover. Tell me what you're dreaming of," she sang the melody of a familiar song a few times while keeping her eyes fixed on his face. With the gentleness of her hand, she stroked his warm cheek, leaving a trail of her blood in her wake. She repeated the words again, and then she attempted to repeat them again, but the colors that had begun to swirl around her had diminished, leaving her into a blackened state with only her legs holding her body upright.  
  
She stumbled backwards as she tried to fight for control over her body. She managed to regain her balance once, but immediately found herself falling forwards with no support. Her hands plummeted to the ground first, and her body followed slamming down on her wrists. A whelp from her would have been expected, but her mind was in shock and she could feel no pain, even the thud that her head made when it crashed onto a night stand and then onto the wooden floor next to Cloud's bed.  
  
Author's Note: I don't think that's too morbid. PG-13 at most, I would think. Anyway, there's more to it, but that's only how much I have gotten right now. I realize that Tifa is acting a little strange right now, but I should be putting her back into character with further chapters. I just needed to do that right now so that way I could get the story going.  
  
So yeah, tell me what you guys think. I know this first one was rather angsty and short, but there should be a few more chapters expected. Nobody seemed to really like the last story I did, but that doesn't matter. I'm doing these stories for my own satisfaction, not yours! Yeah, I'll finish the story, but I just may never put it up here unless you guys tell me to. See how that goes? Good…now get reviewing. 


	2. Truth Comes to Us All

Days seemed to pass, but to her it was only a single instant until she finally slit her eyes to greet the dawning of a new day. The sun gleamed down on her in little shards from the curtain that was hanging half-open along with a window cracked to let the warm breeze snake its way into the room. Her face was blank as she turned her head into the direction that she felt the outside world.  
  
"You're awake," a voice stated.  
  
'Where was I dragged? That voice…so familiar, yet so…much like a stranger.' Her thoughts seeped into her brain and she ignored the man's voice. It wasn't rough, and rather was swept onto the wind and was emitted from the man's lips so smoothly that it could be woven into a beautiful piece of clothing if need be.  
  
"You've been out for a couple days," he continued to speak; continued to taunt her mind. Still she ignored him, trying to figure out why she knew this stranger. Figuring that perhaps putting a face to the voice would help her confused mind, she dealt with the pain from her spine and head and turned it slowly over to the figure sitting in a chair, propping his upper torso delicately with his forearms on his knees. His blazing blue eyes fired into her soul, and suddenly an overwhelming feeling of hopelessness and loneliness poured into her tiny heart.  
  
Her already pale skin seemed to be completely drained of any color as fright flourished deep within her wretched soul. Everything around her began to spin, the world not coming together like it once had. Everything was so different.  
  
'A name…why can't I find a name?' her mind was becoming panicked as she was staring straight through this being in front of her. Her heart ached terribly as it tried to fight for an identity, but there was none. 'A name. My name…I…I…don't have a name.'  
  
"Tifa," the stranger asked, a look of concern crossed his face as he saw the worry in his friend's eyes. He leaned a little more forward, his eyes questioning as he searched for an answer.  
  
"Am…I dead?" she whispered, her spirits too weak to speak any louder. She watched the stranger shake his head in reply, but still keeping his eyes constantly on her. "No…I must be dead."  
  
"Why would you ever say such a thing?" Cloud asked, perplexed by her statements. He watched intently as she turned her head away from him. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and she was trying to force them back but the truth had struck her and fear now consumed any reasoning.  
  
"This must be Hell…or else I would be back with my friends," Tifa explained bluntly.  
  
Cloud sat for a moment thinking of a way to word a response. "But…I'm right here, Barret is in the waiting room along with Cid and Shera."  
  
"No, they're gone. The names…I don't know their names…"  
  
"No Tifa…it's me Cloud. Your best friend," he almost pleaded his response.  
  
"Cloud…" she repeated the words. 'No, you're not Cloud. You're only a duplicate of him…this is all a sick joke! Sephiroth…yes…that is who you are. A sick man trying to fool an injured woman. A wolf in sheep's clothing…You want me dead, you want us all dead. Of course…'  
  
"Yes…it's me Cloud."  
  
"No…you are a liar. I will never believe a worthless piece of trash like you!" Tifa rose her voice along with her body. The IV's that were stuck through out her bony arms were ripped from their location as she stood on the bed. Anger flamed in her eyes as she looked at the man that was in the chair next to her. The tears that were brimming her lids now streaked freely down her cheeks and flowed into the creases of her angered lips.  
  
"Sephiroth…you will never fool me!" Tifa screamed reluctantly, and her body arched forward as she readied herself for any attack. In her eyes, the man standing before her changed from the kind hearted Cloud to a familiar foe. The platinum hair poured through the golden rods and the blue eyes turned to an emerald color. A black cape swept the floor, and the perfectly blood stained boots rested in a relaxed position.  
  
"You have found me Tifa…for you are not foolish and naïve like your friends," Sephiroth's voice seemed to echo through what should have been Cloud's.  
  
"No…No. I won't let you! NO! Help me! Somebody, help me!" Tifa screamed, her voice box cracking from the high tones and her body falling to the cushioned bed. She clung her hands tight to her head as the voice continued to plague her mind.  
  
Cloud quickly brought himself to her trembling body and he placed his comforting hands on her shoulders. "Tifa! Tifa! It's all right. It's me…Cloud."  
  
"Don't touch me! I won't give into your lies!" Tifa argued, and through his hands off of her. She turned her back abruptly to him, and she hugged her scrawny knees tightly to her chest. A white robe was the only thing covering her naked body, and now that was drenched with blood. Her stitches had unraveled and the IV's left gaping holes from where they entered her body.  
  
"What the Hell is goin' on in here?" Barret yelled as he entered the hospital room. He looked around and saw Cloud with a horrified expression on his face. Barret too could not help but feel the gore that he saw on the bed.  
  
Doctors began to poor into the room as they heard the commotion. An old doctor with a shaggy white beard went to Tifa's aid. He talked to her soothingly, and her bewildered eyes were left to stare off into the open as the doctor's words entered her head and raveled through her brain.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think she needs some time to herself," the doctor suggested and pointed to the door. With no arguing, everybody filed out the door that they had just entered.  
  
"Don't let him get me…" Tifa whispered, her voice desperate.  
  
"Don't let who get you?" the kind old doctor asked. Tears now fell to her cheeks mixed along with the blood that oozed from her open wound on her forehead. The bloody tears dripped down to the ground from her chin as she faced the doctor.  
  
"Sephiroth…"  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, my chapters are real short. It took me a couple of weeks to finally come out with the next chapter to this story, but since school's out now…I should be able to work on this constantly. Hopefully this will end up being an interesting story and maybe even a one of a kind. Um…just a warning, but I like gore and blood…and I have an obsession with insane people because I think they are the most fascinating things in the world. So yeah, you'll begin to see my obsessions in my writing. 


End file.
